1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a collecting bag to be secured to the abdomen of a patient or to a body side ostomy member for collecting fluids or excretions emerging from an abdominal stoma.
In connection with surgery for a number of diseases in the gastro-intestinal or urinary tract a consequence is, in many cases, that the colon, the ileum or the ureter has been exposed surgically and the patient is left with an abdominal stoma, or, in nephrostomy or ureterostomy, the ureter or a catheter is exposed in the back or the chest region or abdominal region, and the effluents or waste products of the body, which are conveyed through these organs, are discharged through the artificial orifice or opening and are collected in a collection bag, which is usually adhered to the skin by means of an adhesive wafer or plate having an inlet opening for accommodating the stoma/ureter/catheter. Also in connection with a fistula, the patient will have to rely on an appliance to collect the bodily material emerging from such opening.
Ostomy appliances are well known. Such appliances may be two-piece or one-piece appliances. In both types of appliances, an adhesive barrier member (or base plate) is attached to the wearer's abdomen/back/chest. In case of a one-piece appliance, a receiving member or bag is attached to the base plate. In case of a two-piece appliance, the adhesive barrier member forms part of a body side member and a receiving member or bag is attached releasably to the body side ostomy member for receiving exudates from the stoma.
When using one-piece appliances, the whole appliance, including the adhesive skin barrier securing the appliance to the skin is normally removed and replaced by a fresh appliance. When using two-piece appliances, the body side ostomy member is left in place up to several days, and only the receiving member or bag attached to the body side member is replaced. The attachment means for attaching an ostomy receiving bag may be a system known per se comprising matching coupling rings or matching flanges and adhesive surfaces engaging with and sealing against a flange area of the body side member.
Ostomy receiving bags are available in various sizes for taking into account the different need for collecting capacity of the users, both the difference between different users and also for the individual user according to actual situation and diet. The different sizes may also allow the user to use a small bag or cap for discretion when e.g. when going out or attending public meetings.
However, as the secretion of exudates from the stoma cannot be regulated at will, situations often occur where the actual size of a more discreet collecting bag is not sufficient which may cause severe embarrassment for the user.
Thus, there is a need for a very discreet collecting bag which also offers a solution to an acute demand for a larger capacity of the collecting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
GB 2 247 172 discloses a disposable ostomy receiving bag comprising front and rear walls sealed together along the rim thereof and having a top end and a bottom end wherein the top end of the rear wall is provided with an inlet opening, wherein the rear wall of the receiving bag is provided with a further cover of a sheet material which cover layer terminates at a lower edge thereof.
GB 2 094 153 discloses a disposable ostomy receiving bag comprising front and rear walls sealed together along the rim thereof and having a top end and a bottom end wherein the top end of the rear wall is provided with an inlet opening, wherein the rear wall of the receiving bag is provided with a further cover of a sheet material, which cover layer is secured to the lower part of the wall.
None of the references disclose nor indicate a solution to the problem of having an ostomy receiving bag which may be small and discrete and which at the same time also offers the option of providing a larger capacity if needed.